Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to watercraft motors. More particularly, apparatuses, systems, and methods for controlling and mounting an electric motor on a kayak are disclosed.
Background
Kayaking is a popular and growing sport and recreation. The typical method of kayaking involves manual paddling, but this can be laborious and exhausting for a paddler kayaking over long distances, or in unfavorable water currents or environmental conditions. A motor attached to the kayak can make for a more pleasant experience. There is a need for simple, modular and ergonomic apparatuses for attaching electric motors to watercraft, such as kayaks. Conventional systems for mounting electric motors on kayaks involve complex mechanisms, with awkward control systems that detract from the kayaking experience, and which require invasive disruption of the kayak structure. For instance, many control systems require a user to reach behind them to control the motor speed and direction. Further, many of these systems mount the motor to the kayak with complex and permanent structures requiring laborious methods. The present disclosure sets forth embodiments of an electric outboard mounting system for kayaks that is simple, employs control features which do not detract from the kayaking experience, and that can be more easily mounted to the kayak structure.